


Personal Jesus

by saucedo1997



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Getting Annie laid with better men 2k18, Multi, Will this be lighthearted or angsty ? idk, crackship alert, yeah i went there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucedo1997/pseuds/saucedo1997
Summary: Annie really, really did not want to look up because than she would be faced with a very scary fact.'who the fuck are you?'Shit shit shit shit maybe she could play dead?





	Personal Jesus

With a first aid kit in one hand and her phone on the other Annie was working on psyching herself up in a way she never had to before. 

You see Annie had a problem actually that was the understatement of the century Annie had multiple problems. She had something she liked to call 'back to back' problems and the one behind this door had jumped the list into slot number one. 

If she broke the situation down though this wasn't just her problem well not personally. This problem needed to be shared with her sister and Ruby. Where were they then? 

The cowards had made quick use of their feet and where downstairs where it was safe. So okay maybe she wasn’t in any immediate danger they had checked the guy for any weapons and had removed them from him. But still if he was one of gang friends men that in itself was pretty fucking terrifying. Who knew what you needed to do to be in gang? Murder? Kidnapping? Double Murder? She didn’t know! 

And Alright maybe she had volunteered? She really felt like she needed to take the lead in this one though. Did that sound nuts? Yeah because it pretty much was. Who the hell volunteers to play nurse for a gangster? Fucking her that’s who. Worst time to try and be a team player truly and honestly. 

Okay so let's go over the plan. She had looked up 'how to clean a wound' and after four too many articles and a video she could now say she had over twenty minutes of expertise in the subject which probably was fucking terrible. 

But hey! On the Brightside she was very much glad she didn’t have to look up 'how to extract a bullet from said wound'. 

Okay Annie stop dicking around you need to get in there and stop having full on conversations with yourself. She had been standing in front of this door for more than twenty minutes of that she was sure. She isn't even sure of how long his wound had been covered or if she would even clean it yet? The articles had most said 'daily'. But what if she hurt him? Did she need to look up 'what to do if wound is infected?' 

Stop Stop Stop. 

Annie needed to get it the fuck together put on her big girl pants and get in there. She forced herself to grab the handle willing herself to turn it and open it. Come on Marks toughen the fuck up. Holy shit she was opening the door up, her heart felt like it could jump out of her chest. 

She peaked into the room and well felt like a complete idiot to say the least. Gang friends, friend was laying in the same position he had been when they had looked into the room earlier. Motionless expect for his breathing and even that didn’t look too good if she was going to be honest. If there ever was a moment for it this was the right one to poke someone with a stick to see if they were alive. 

Annie entered the room as quietly as she could which turned out to be very difficult considering she had to watch out for any of Emma's toys and keep an eye on the man lying on the bed. It took a lot to close the door behind her like A LOT. 

He didn’t look so good, even with the tiny bit of light that was offered in the room by Emma's side light she could see how pale he looked. Sure, Annie was the last person with the right to criticize anyone else on how pale they looked but dam the kid looked chalky as hell. 

Which just helped scare her even more because what the hell did that mean?! Was he dying? Maybe his wound was infected? He could also have a fever okay she needed to touch him to make sure the kid wasn’t burning up. She would need more supplies if he was burning a fever. 

Annie knew her thought process had switched from being terrified of this dude to mom mode, and she would go with it. She couldn’t risk to turn it off cause if this dude was really sick well he could only get worse. And she would not be the one making the phone call to gang friend no way. She chose to kneel next to him because the bed was small and he took up most of it plus she really didn’t want to move him in case it caused him more discomfort. 

Not that one could be in anymore discomfort after being shot. 

She chose the side closest to the door. Even though she'd allowed herself to slip into mom mode she still needed to be very cautious she didn’t know what this dude's mindset was like. And she couldn’t risk it. Sadie needed and no amount was worth letting her baby down. 

With the first aid kit in front of her she started to pull out the necessary supplies and went over her plan. This would be simple she would clean the wound, change the bandage, and last but not least make sure he wasn’t feverish. 

Hell, of a plan huh. 

Well she wants to say that it was executed without a hitch. But that would be a dam lie and unlike her older sister Annie Marks has never much of a good liar. 

The second she reached for the dude's bullet wound her wrist had gripped by a hand that belonged to a man that should not be currently awake. Annie really, really did not want to look up because than she would be faced with a very scary fact. 

'who the fuck are you?' 

Shit shit shit shit maybe she could play dead?

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to ladycat713 who's plot bunie list gave this idea!  
> Thanks for reading guys.  
> And of course I don't own good girls am just here to help us cope w/that ending.


End file.
